Amnesia
"Amnesia" is a song by Australian pop rock band 5 Seconds of Summer released on July 15, 2014. It is the third track on their self-titled debut album, 5 Seconds of Summer. In Real Life covered the song on their Tonight Belongs To You Tour for the North America leg and additionally in the events Kidtopia (2019), Summer Slam and Maxwell's Pool Party. Lyrics 1: Chance Perez and Brady Tutton I drove by all the places We used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss How it felt, the way you tasted And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you? When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you? Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all Drew Ramos I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape 'Cause I'm not fine at all 2: Sergio Calderon and Chance Perez The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long Drew Ramos It's like we never happened, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all All I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape 3: Drew Ramos and Chance Perez If today I woke up with you right beside me Like all of this was just some twisted dream I'd hold you closer than I ever did before And you'd never slip away And you'd never hear me say All I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape 'Cause I'm not fine at all No, I'm really not fine at all Tell me this is just a dream 'Cause I'm really not fine at all References Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Tonight Belongs To You Tour songs